


You’ll See, Dean

by silver9mm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver9mm/pseuds/silver9mm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my entry for the tumblr prompt from soullessbrothers first ficlet competition. prompt "A bodyswap means that a truth comes out. They watch each other. Nothing will be the same again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll See, Dean

Sam had his brother’s cock in his hand. He’d only meant to piss.  
  
“Let’s just get to Bobby’s. He’ll fix us.”  
  
But they had to stop. Dean went into the store for jerky. Now Sam was standing in a disgusting truck-stop bathroom with his brother’s cock in his hand. It was Dean’s hand, and Sam would have heartburn if they switched back tonight.  
  
The light flickered. He didn’t notice. Dean’s cock. He’d seen it before. Never hard. He’d always wanted to know how big, how thick? He rolled his wrist, thumb caressing up the side, gasped brushing over the soft, sensitive nerve bundle under the head. _He_ didn’t have that.  
  
“What’cha doing, Sammy?”  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Handle’s broken.” Dean leaned against the door, Sam’s tall frame better than a lock. “Don’t bother. It won’t fit back in like that.”  
  
So fucking confusing looking at himself watching Dean. Sam saw his own large palm cover and press, fumble, expose, and then they were mirrored, stroking.  
  
“’M sorry. Wanted …needed you.”  
  
“Yeah? How long?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
“Me, too, Sammy. Damn, you feel good. It’s heavy.” Dean closed Sam’s eyes, and there was an expression Sam knew he’d never make. It was so Dean.

Sam had his body, but he wanted the man. His brother, friend, hero. Lover. Sam’s lips lifted into Dean’s half-smile hearing his baby brother close in on him. Hands pushed away, soft lips in their place, sweeping, kissing. Mouth open and full and sucking.  
  
It didn’t take much.  
  
“ _Christ_.”  
  
Sam pinned him. Somehow the strength transferred, and Dean was trapped in a tangle of his own body, the smell of Sam’s come hot on his own breath as his brother rutted against him, grinding hard.  
  
“You. _Dean_. Need you —fuck, wanna come, wanna see you do it, feel it.” Forehead to his shoulder, Sam peered down, hips slamming hard enough to leave bruises, and when Dean’s body made him shake, stutter, let him breathe again, he slipped lower, had to taste it. Bitter and salty and Dean.  
  
He peered up. Green eyes and hazel. Sam’s looked away first. That half-smile.  
  
“We’re doing this again.”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“I mean it. You’ll see, Dean.”


End file.
